


Noise Reduction

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Community: ij porn_battle, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Turks - Freeform, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng believed in being prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise Reduction

Reno grinned as he sauntered into Tseng's office. "Another mission?"

"No, not a mission," Tseng said, rising from his chair. "Close the door, Reno."

Reno's grin grew wider, as Tseng moved around the desk. He gave the door a quick shove, and Tseng frowned as it almost slammed shut in response. But it didn't stop him from moving towards Reno, hand moving to grip his neck and getting a handful of ponytail. He pulled the redhead forward, mouth covering that impudent grin in a voracious kiss.

Reno, being Reno, was shameless in his response. He moaned into Tseng's mouth, his body melting against his superior's. There was no resistance, and that made it easy. Tseng's other hand slid up, found one wrist. He snapped the cuff on, and before Reno had figured out what was happening, spun him to cuff the other behind his back.

"What the fuck -" he yelled.

Tseng clasped his hand over his mouth. "We'll get to that. But there's something else I have to take care of first." He pulled the other object from his pocket, and moved his hand away just in time to avoid being bitten. As Reno opened his mouth to continue his complaints, Tseng shoved the ball gag into place, fastening it securely behind his head. He checked carefully to ensure there wasn't any hair caught in it.

"The cuffs are necessary because I don't want you removing this. And do I need to explain why this is necessary?"

Reno glared at him, jaw working around the gag. Several angry, muffled sounds came from behind it, but all that managed to escape was a small trickle of saliva.

"You know, it seems to me there are a few other advantages to this situation," Tseng said, smiling slowly. "You're always in such a hurry, but now I can take my time."

His fingers began to slowly undo Reno's shirt, working his way done the front with careful deliberation. The entire time, he held Reno's gaze. When he slid his hand inside to find a flat nipple and tease it to hardness, those fierce eyes began to drift closed, a long sound rumbling in Reno's throat. They snapped open again almost immediately, but the defiance was almost sulky, lust and pleasure blunting its edge.

Tseng continued to tease, watched as Reno's skin became flushed, listened as the sounds behind the gag stopped struggling to be words and turned to incoherent sounds of need and pleasure. He worked Reno around until he was leaning back against his desk - the top of which he'd cleared before even summoning Reno to his office - and pushed his unfastened pants down to pool about his ankles.

Reno's eyes widened as his boss sank downwards, and slowly licked the head of his cock. This was something they'd never done. Reno had sucked Tseng off a couple of times; Tseng believed the redhead liked the sense of power it gave him, to be so in control of another's pleasure, to have them in a position of vulnerability they were often unaware of. He was certainly a demanding bottom, taking all the control he could of a usually unequal situation. Tseng had no intention of allowing him any control today.

The muffled sounds moved to a higher pitch as his tongue circled the crown, dipped inside the weeping slit to collect the droplets forming there. It was unmistakably a shriek that tried to escape when Tseng swallowed him down, sucking hard. Reno squirmed and moaned and twitched as Tseng demonstrated his own skill at fellatio. And when the redhead was close, those long fingers closed mercilessly around the base of his cock, choking back the impending orgasm as Tseng rose to his feet once again.

It was easy to see why so many fell under Reno's spell, Tseng thought as he looked at the results of his handiwork. Shirt and jacket gaped open, showing off that narrow chest, pale and whipcord lean. Two taut little nipples stood out, stiff and reddened with the attentions of Tseng's fingers and mouth. His cock stood at attention, ruddy and dripping, still slick with saliva. But most eye-catching was Reno's face. It was flushed red, the distinctive tattoos almost - not quite, but almost - disappearing in the rush of colour. His eyes were heavy-lidded, and traces of defiance still lingered amidst the desire.

But it was his mouth that gave Tseng pause. It was stretched around the gag in a shape that was suggestive of other things, drool leaking down his chin. Tseng considered pushing him to his knees and filling that mouth with yet another object that would ensure Reno couldn't talk, but there was no guarantee Reno wouldn't remember his ire and use his teeth. Besides, Tseng had only allowed an hour for this; he had a meeting at 2.30, and intended to shower and clean up before then.

So he turned Reno and bent him over the desk, unsurprised when Reno immediately wiggled his hips in a demanding manner. Urgent sounds accompanied the gesture. Tseng ignored them both, and walked unhurriedly around his desk to open a drawer. Reno glared, not appeased when Tseng produced the familiar bottle of lube, pausing to pour some onto his fingers while the redhead could still see him. Then he walked just as casually back again, and stood behind him, waiting until Reno craned his head around before placing slick fingers against his entrance.

He slid them back and forth, enjoying the indignant sounds that followed. If Reno hadn't been gagged, Tseng was sure Reno would have been swearing and yelling at the top of his lungs by now. He slid one finger in, then two; scissored and twisted and teased before adding the third. He fucked him with just those fingers, thrusting in and out. Reno rocked back onto them, trying to angle it so he hit that spot inside, only to have Tseng move away.

Finally, Tseng's own patience gave out, and he replaced the fingers with his cock. After all the prolonged teasing, he fucked Reno hard and fast. It was closer to how they usually did things, Reno acting pushy and demanding more even as Tseng fucked him into the desk's surface.

Even unable to talk, Reno was an incredibly vocal lover. He might not have been able to form words, but a variety of other sounds expressed his feelings on the matter. The gag muffled them all to an acceptable level, and robbed him of his usual verbal weapons. It was a satisfying result.

Even more so when Reno tightened around him in orgasm, and Tseng let the last of his own control slip away.

Tseng tucked himself away and fastened his pants before removing the gag. He'd change after his shower, as this suit would need cleaning now.

Reno didn't seem to be in any rush to do the same as his hands were also freed. Instead he worked his jaw, swallowing. One hand moved to massage his sore cheek muscles, only to discover the wet state of his chin, and he wiped the saliva on his sleeve as he moved upright. He didn't seem to feel any indignity at standing with his pants around his ankles, his shirt and jacket hanging from his shoulders, with semen pooling on the desk before him.

"You're such a bastard," he finally muttered.

"While you are an incredibly noisy and indiscreet fuck. Apparently secretaries at the other end of the hall could hear you last time. While I don't have to worry about being fired for screwing around with you, I do not appreciate being the subject of office gossip," Tseng said severely.

It was quite true; fucking your subordinates was practically company policy at ShinRa. That didn't mean it went unnoticed. And while Reno's sexual exploits were often the topic of discussion, Tseng was unaccustomed and uncomfortable with the same attention directed at him.

"If I'm such a bother, maybe we shouldn't fuck then," Reno griped.

"I didn't say that," Tseng replied, unconcerned by the implied threat. "I merely believe it is better to keep your mouth otherwise engaged during the act. The gag did so to my satisfaction, but if you prefer we can find other methods in the future. Perhaps next time Rude should join us?"

Reno began to object then paused, his mouth open, as he considered this newest suggestion. It seemed to appeal.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to prepare for, and you have left a mess on my desk. And I believe you have some paperwork to submit regarding Tuesday's mission to Junon."

It was a sign of how off-balance Reno was that he didn't say anything else before pulling up his pants and walking out, shirt still hanging free. Usually he would have made some excuse or complaint regarding the evils of paperwork. Tseng smiled as he pulled a packet of wipes out of his top drawer, and cleaned the desk surface. It was only a quick fix, but it would do for now. He also carefully wiped off the gag before placing it back in the drawer.

After all, he never knew when he might need it again.


End file.
